While You Were Away
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Orihime and Gin find themselves alone and unsupervise. Read to find out what happens!


I do not own bleach!

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and maybe do some reading. Luckily Lord Aizen allowed me some freedom when it came to wandering the permitted premises. I slipped on a sheer robe and walked. I appeared in the library. I saw to my delight that Gin was up and writing. I decided to sneak up on him. I crouch low and walked carefully behind him. I rose my hands up. I was just about to say boo when he spoke.

"Hi ya Pet-Sama"he greeted then stopped his writing. I frown but lower my hands.

"Oh darn ! How did you know? I tried to be quiet" I whine.

"I know that's why" Gin laugh and looked at me. I pouted but I pulled up a chair next to him.

"Why ya up so late?"Gin asked me.

"I couldn't sleep and normally Lord Aizen puts me to bed if you know what I mean" I laugh in my response.

''If ya want I can put ya to bed" Gin offered. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"But that's if you want to" Gin hastily took back his offer.

I just studied him. I twirl my hair in my fingertips. I knew I wouldn't feel right in betraying Aizen but at the same time he did leave me by myself. It's been days since I seen him or heard from him for that matter. Who could blame me if I did? I had always like Gin but I was afraid to show it since Aizen was very possessive and he was always around me when I was near men.

"If you were sincere about your offer then I would like nothing more than to be able to sleep" I began my speech. I stopped unsure if he was just stringing me along for fun or was he for real. Gin just looked at me again.

"Well if you are certain about it then I'll put up this paper here" Gin announces. He got up and pushed his chair in. I watched as he threw the pen and paper in a drawer.

"Shall we?"He asked turning to me.

"Hai''I answer and got up.

I followed him to his room. Gin just took the lead. He casually turned the corner and searches for spies. None. He approached his door and turned the key. It opened for them. He stepped aside beckoning her in first.

I strolled in feeling very nervous. He shuts his door and locked it. I gaze down at my red wear. Gin approached me. I gaze up when he appeared inches from my body. He removed my full length sheer robe. I allow him too and assisted in his clothes as well. I shyly stopped at the part of his boxers. Gin smiled and swept me up in his arms. I clung to him as he made his way to his lonely bed. He lowers me down gently then he removed his last material. I got a nose bleed just watching him drop his underwear on the carpet. Grant it he wasn't as big as Aizen but he'll do. Gin grinned at me. He began to pose sideways like a model.

"Ya like what ya see?"He asked on purposely showing off his hard on.

"Um"I lick my lips. He turned back in front of me. I could see the erect member just itching to get inside of my sacred spot. I continue to lick my lips.

"You look so lusty" he purred.

"I am"I agreed.

"Then let's make it a dream come true" he taunts.

Gin crawls over me and began to kiss my breasts. I lied on my back so he could have a better chance in doing so. He travels his lips up to my mouth where he remains. I could feel him slipping his member in me. I raised my legs up high and locked my ankles behind his butt. I wanted to spice it up. I clung to his shoulders. Gin looked surprise but kept sinking in further. Once he was comfortable I began to run my hands wildly in his hair. He began thrusting in and out.

"Uh Uh Uh"I panted. He kissed me deeply while he ran his hands throughout my long hair. I dug my nails in his sweaty back. Gin increases his stamina to rival Aizen's.

''Yes ah ah…right there" I begged.

"Ya want me to keep it right here?"He asked in between poundings.

I nodded my reply. Gin slid his hands down to my waist and rose them up even higher. I allowed this to happen. I slid my hands down and gripped the sheets. He opened his eyes exposing his true eye colors.

"Yes….Yes…grrr…."I growl the felt my body become mushy.

I threw my head back and screamed his name out. He pounded harder and faster into my vacant womb. He plunge deeper in me then he spermed me. I twitch and convulse. I tighten my sweaty cunt on his three inch thick dick.

"Ahhh"Gin groaned but he kept riding out his orgasm.

After he finished his portion he waited for me to free him. I quickly shook off my orgasm. My cunt was throbbing from the rush. I unwrap my ankles and slid them down along side of his thighs. He smiles at me.

"That was great" He praised.

"Thanks'' I accepted his complements. I fell asleep on him. Gin just wrapped his arm around me and fell asleep as well.


End file.
